Confrontación
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Naoto x Luciano. Non con. Bradley se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la paga justa para una cena en un buen restaurante y una noche entera en un burlesque.


**Confrontación**

Los Stadtfeld eran primos segundos de tantos otros que tenía diseminados en Pendragon y capitales de colonias diversas. Esa era reciente pero si tenía que elegir, prefería mil veces ser el único adolescente a solas con una niña que tener que acompañar a las nodrizas sextagenarias del joven Lord Weinberg. La familia de ese pseudo tío que tenía, era una de las pocas que no habían borrado su nombre del árbol genealógico y tenía que aprovecharlo. Si no hubiera sido por el hijo de la sirvienta, se habría divertido más fácil y rápido.  
>La hija única era revoltosa y evasiva. No diría nada, ¿verdad? Y aunque lo dijera, si Luciano no dejaba marcas visibles y alguno de sus compañeros de Academia, lo bastante aterrorizado, aceptaba respaldar una coartada, ¿quién no le daría la razón? El señor del hogar estaba de viaje constantemente y la vieja madrastra flirteaba sin disimulo con él, sin seducirlo con su cuello flácido, al que le urgía una cirugía.<br>Pensó en pagarle al Onceavo para que se perdiera un par de horas tras la cena, durante la hora de juegos que compartían. Se deslizaría en el pequeño salón colmado de presentes que poco parecían interesar a la pequeña y le enseñaría a palpar cómo es un hombre tras la línea del cinturón. Se daba cuenta de que ella así lo quería, ¿por qué más lo observaría con ojos de animal acorralado en las comidas compartidas y cada vez que subía las escaleras, Luciano bebiendo té y comiendo pastas con la desagradable arpía que no paraba de cruzar y descruzar las celulíticas piernas, para que se viera su repugnante chocho enfundado en seda?  
>Eran ojos grandes y maduros, que pedían ser devorados. Era una mujercita encerrada en piel demasiado joven para su talla y el joven Bradley le haría un favor. Si nadie lo había hecho ya, desde luego. El sirviente, por ejemplo, la trataba de un modo irritante. Como si fueran familia y no amo con empleado patético. Revolvía sus tripas, le dibujaba muecas en la cara.<br>Bastante repulsivo resultaba ya que fuera un mestizo, por el tono de su piel y ojos, como para que además abrazara de ese modo a la niña, le besara los párpados y enseñara el lenguaje de ese repugnante país, mientras que ella lo observaba deslumbrada, cuando ambos pensaban que nadie los miraba en la lejanía, del otro lado del jardín, a través de los arbustos cuidados.  
>Luciano confiaba en que un buen empujón contra la pared y la frase que se tenía aprendida para cuando finalmente le permitieran pilotear un Knightmare en un verdadero campo de batalla, bastarían para que el miedo surgiera. Con eso podría llevar a cabo su plan. Y si de veras lo ameritaba, descuartizar un Número y deshacerse de él en algún baldío, no era una ciencia.<br>Ni siquiera tendría que preocuparse por disolver en ácido los restos: suficiente con los perros hambrientos de los getos y ceguera que la policía británica hacía de cualquier incidente de esa clase. Más complicado que si no existiera, desde luego, ¿pero difícil? Luciano Bradley se hubiera carcajeado ante el mero planteo.  
>-Tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar…¿<em>Kazaki<em>era tu nombre?  
>El mayordomo se volteó en el pasillo que precedía al cuarto de la hija única de Stadtfeld . Tenía una postura rígida en los hombros pero cierta languidez en los brazos le recordó a Luciano cómo se comportaban los esgrimistas antes de un combate. Sonrió más ampliamente al avanzar hacia él, empujándolo con suavidad hacia la pared tapizada. Le gustó verlo retroceder, su fisionomía afectada por esa cercanía repentina que podía significar pocas cosas y ninguna agradable, excepto para aquel que le presionó el pecho con el dedo índice, mientras que se sacaba de la chaqueta de la academia, una de las dagas hechas a medida que se había mandado a fabricar.<br>-Kouzuki…señor…¿qué se le ofrece?  
>Kouzuki, era verdad. Luciano se había quedado escuchando el nombre que saliera con dureza de los labios de la esposa modelo avejentado de Stadtfeld. Viva imagen de que la sangre azul no lo era todo si se notaba en las varices de las piernas. Pero la niña, con los ojos muy brillantes, cuando creía que nadie los miraba, llamaba al muchacho "Noah" o algo parecido, que Bradley difícilmente comprendía o leía en sus labios de fresa ácida, puesto que seguía en ese lenguaje cacofónico de los Once. Si la pequeña Stadtfeld hubiera sido algo más cercano suyo –virgen ya no sería y nunca se casaría, eso seguro y…- por solo atreverse a pronunciar una lengua que estaba condenada a la muerte, habría sido privada de sus ropas y alimentos en una celda oscura hasta que Luciano decidiera que estaba arrepentida (su arrepentimiento estaría relacionado muy de cerca con el entrenamiento de su lengua en cautiverio y de cuánto pudiera abrir las piernas sin chillar por el desgarre).<br>-Eso es algo que tu madre debe haberle dicho a mi tío más de una vez, ¿eh, Kouzuki?  
>Bradley bajó un instante la mirada burlona al escuchar los huesos de las manos del mayordomo crispándose. Se emborrachó de los ojos que ardieron en las cuencas del Onceavo por un segundo, antes de serenarse, tras arrugar su nariz con brevedad. Devuelta al disfraz. Si fuera un truco (en cierto modo lo era), Luciano habría aplaudido y pedido que lo repitieran. Ningún insulto fue escupido ni un gruñido pronunciado. Bueno, merecía una felicitación el chico por intentar mantenerse en personaje. Debía ser muy difícil para un claro y obvio bastardo del amo. Quizás los otros sirvientes se divertían con él frecuentemente. Tal vez de muchas formas que humillarían a un verdadero hombre. Algo dentro de Luciano comenzó a despertar o bien, mutó, si es que era lo mismo o parecido a lo que le arrancaba un silencioso jadeo cuando la niña cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas, mostrando los pliegues de sus pantaloncitos o la falda corta de verano.<br>Bradley se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón (sin disimular que se rozaba la entrepierna con una mueca siniestra) la paga justa para una cena en un buen restaurante y una noche entera en un burlesque de empleadas promedio. En sitios británicos, por supuesto, donde dudosamente dejarían entrar a un Once, siquiera mestizo o con un buen receso sobre los hombros, como era el del viejo Stadtfeld , pero con más razón, en un gueto esas cosas debían ser de segunda mano y más económicas, ¿verdad? Era una suma a aprovechar esos billetes enrollados y hubieran cubierto más que solo unas horas de vista gorda sin vigilar a la niñata, si a Bradley se le antojaba y ese monito en serio sabía cuál era su lugar. Más le convenía saberlo, sirviendo en una casa como esa y siendo quien era. Lo seguro era que a esas alturas lo supiera, pero si no era el caso, los Bradley no vivían tan holgadamente como los Weinberg (aunque solo quedara uno en pie para atestiguarlo) y aquel obsequio para sacar ventajas era considerable, por lo que a Luciano no le importaría hacer uso de sus nuevos filos sin estrenar para dar cuenta de ello.  
>Iba a colocar el obsequio concienzudo -como agradecimiento anticipado por el trozo de cielo que planeaba robar con todo su esplendor de dios nórdico- en el bolsillo del pantalón del mucamito, demostrándole que podía tomarse libertades inquietantes al prolongar el roce hasta que su víctima comenzara a retorcerse y temblar, quizás incluso rogar, aunque esa en particular tenía la pinta de ser de las que aguardan con su orgullo hasta el final y a lo sumo se quedan con las palabras atravesándoles la garganta como estacas. Pero luego notó -al presionar la hoja de su daga contra la piel bronceada del Número, que insistía incluso en sostenerle la mirada con gran soberbia, como si más que un sirviente se creyera un señor ofendido- la fragilidad del físico por debajo de aquel carácter, plasmada en la manera en que la camisa blanca abotonada del uniforme de servicio envolviera al joven con cierta vulnerabilidad, acentuada por esa postura, en contraste con la protesta silenciosa que parecía resaltarse con el negro de la chaqueta y los pantalones.<br>Luciano se sintió pagar por sexo pero de otra manera cuando puso los billetes enrollados en el bolsillo de la camisa, viendo con un temblor que lo sacudiera por entero, que podía rozar de esa manera la tetilla de Kouzuki. El mayordomo entrecerró los ojos, bajándolos solo un instante con recelo (como si un escorpión se hubiera posado en su hombro) hacia la mano de Bradley, que con lentitud se retiró para volver a aplastarlo contra el tapizado, tras placer el dinero acostado en el fondo de la bolsa de delgada tela. Disimulando que le faltaba el aire, pronunció su propuesta, triunfal, esperando el horror que corrompiera la forzada tranquilidad del falso sirviente. Al terminar su despreocupada línea, pronunciada como si se pidiera un favor sin importancia (bueno, para él era sencillo y realmente tonto el que no aceptara), aspiró con fuerza el aroma que desprendía el muchacho, que de repente temblaba, para su enorme deleite. Creyó distinguir por debajo del sudor propio de un día de trabajo constante, de un lado a otro cuidando de la niñita húmeda como si fuera él su nodriza, el mismo perfume que usaba el viejo Stadtfeld . Luciano soltó una carcajada al preguntarse con veneno afrodisíaco qué sucedería si le chupaba las tetillas el tiempo suficiente. Quizás saldría leche. Esa idea estremecedora borró casi por completo la inicial, acerca de aprovecharse de la pequeña. Esta última se volvió un mero motivo de chantaje.  
>-¿Mi…hermana…señor…?<br>Bueno, Luciano ya no necesitó cuidar su aspecto frente a ese bastardo medio Once. Si bien fue solo por un segundo, Kouzuki exhibió una fisionomía aún más afectada, como si con esas palabras, Luciano Bradley le hubiera ya metido algo en el ano. Se disponía el joven soldado a bajar su mano hasta la entrepierna del mayordomito cuando…oh, es difícil saber qué pasó primero. Solo por especular, diremos que los ojos preocupados de Naoto Kouzuki se afilaron, como si dentro de ellos, un montón de piezas acabaran de caer y acomodarse en un nuevo motivo, igual que en un temible caleidoscopio hechizado por la luna, que dejara ciego a quien lo mirara. Eso, probablemente, vino al principio y luego…qué agilidad, qué fuerza y qué fiereza. Luciano Bradley no sabría decir, al día siguiente, cuando despertó en su cama de la casa, adolorido por completo y sin poder moverse, si después de ese cambio tan repentino vino el empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio o la patada que lo dejó en el suelo. El resto era muy borroso, aunque regresaba, colmándolo de vergüenza, como si no fuese a él que le pasara, cuando Andreas Darlton, otro de los invitados de Stadtfeld o bien, de la arpía, mejor dicho, dio un paso hacia adelante al verlo despertar, de pie como estaba junto a la ventana de su cama.  
>-¿Joven Bradley? ¿Sabe? Tuve el placer de conocer a vuestro recto padre e incluso acudimos juntos a la misma academia militar una década antes de que conociera él a su madre…<br>Luciano siseó, acostumbrándose a la brillante luz en el cuarto y el colchón chirrió cuando respiró, hiriéndole los oídos aún más que la cháchara ridícula de Darlton. ¿Se habría metido en problemas por…?  
>-…usted recordará que tras el fallecimiento de sus progenitores, amigos de mi familia y buenos conocidos míos a los cuales tenía en estima, me acerqué para preguntarle si no deseaba sumarse al clan de los Darlton…<br>(Y el único motivo que tuvo Luciano para no reírse en su cara ni escupirle en ese entonces, fue que quizás algún día entrara en la milicia y querría entonces un buen curriculum. Solo en caso de que alguien pensara que su acto de barbarie hacia sus padres no fue en absoluto premeditado y vino a ser fruto de su rabia, colmado de irracionalidad)  
>-...y he sabido respetar su individualidad, joven Bradley, hasta el día de hoy, por razones que me superan. Lady Stadtfeld se ha desvanecido al encontrarlo esta mañana en el estado en el que perdió la consciencia. Y recuerde que la heredera de su tío, que se encuentra bajo este mismo techo en estas vísperas, no ha cumplido ni diez años y es una jovencita de carácter pero muy impresionable. Su tío es riguroso con respecto a lo que permite en sus propiedades y no estará contento de saber que usted...me encargaré de informarle yo mismo lo que ha sucedido para ahorrarle las explicaciones alarmadas de su esposa, lo que no quita...Lord Bradley, he elogiado la calidad de las armas que ha mandado a hacerse a medida la última vez que coincidimos en cacería. Están pensadas para el virtuoso deporte de la caza, efectivamente o los combates entre caballeros, sino para ser usados en la guerra misma o bien constructivamente para distenderse tras un largo día y una copa de coñac...Mi punto, joven Bradley, es que usar vuestras dagas para algo tan bajo como...eso que usted bien sabe que ha hecho...es faltarle el respeto al artesano que las produjo con toda la intención de que lo sirvieran con el honor de su familia...<br>"Dejando de lado lo indigno esta situación, quiero enfocarme en...lo malsano que ha sido para su cuerpo que lo forzara de esta manera. Tiene mucha suerte de que la familia Stadtfeld cuente con un médico de cabecera que se destaca por su habilidad y discreción, después de que usted se...provocó...un desgarre. Hijo, puedo entender que a tu edad quieras...experimentar...pero los mangos de esos cuchillos son muy largos y gruesos. Uno...hubiera tenido que bastar...tres...aún no sé cómo has podido...  
>Oh. OH. ¿Por eso el mundo fue DOLOR cuando intentó mover las piernas para quitarse el calambre, sin plantearse siquiera el SENTARSE en la cama?<br>-Es lady Stadtfeld la que me temo que ha tomado su comportamiento como una ofensa contra ella misma y el escudo que adoptó como propio cuando contrajo nupcias con su tío. Por lealtad a la sangre que comparte con su marido, se rehusa a exigirle que se retire de inmediato, como asegura que haría si se tratara usted de un simple plebeyo o si fuese solo un primo político de Lord Stadtfeld . Pero se lo sugiere, sino pide encarecidamente, ya que le perturba en lo más hondo la mera idea de verlo una vez más, después de este desafortunado episodio.  
>"Haré lo que pueda, Lord Bradley, por calmar las asperezas entre ustedes hasta que le sea posible explicarse, excusarse y disculparse, esperando que con eso baste para que esta disputa no se convierta en una sincera enemistad. Tan solo espero que sepa moderar su comportamiento de ahora en más, siendo consciente de dónde se encuentra y de quién es invitado. Lo dejaré descansar ahora. Alfred le hará compañía por si necesita conversar.<br>Luciano se dejó alterar por esas palabras que le afilaron las pupilas, pero esa última línea le sirvió para recuperar la cordura antes de dejarla ir de un modo más sano.  
>-La próxima vez que quieras que te cojan,-dijo Alfred G-ay Darlton, inclinándose sobre la cama del joven Bradley, ni bien su padre adoptivo dejara la habitación-solo dímelo. Podemos tomar turnos...-se puso una rosa que sacó del florero en la mesita de luz, entre los dientes, chasqueó la lengua y le guiñó un ojo a Luciano, que sintió cómo su fuerza volvía de repente y el dolor se disipaba por un instante lo bastante largo como para permitirle actuar a gusto.<br>Quizás no estaba en condiciones de vengarse del Onceavo (una sensación que reconoció como inquietud con respecto al Mayordomito lo sorprendió, haciéndolo vacilar con respecto a maquinar planes de acción inmediata) pronto, pero Alfred Gay Darlton era otro cantar. Y por cierto, ni los hermanos de este último pudieron obligarlo a explicar con sinceridad cómo fue que se rompió toda la dentadura, si según él, solo había tropezado en la escalera. Completamente solo, desde luego y sin que nadie, salvo su maricona persona, tuviera la culpa, juró entre sollozos.


End file.
